The present invention relates to an azoamide compound showing high solubility into various kinds of polar solvents, and useful as a polymerization initiator, etc.
In polymer compounds, development has recently been moved from widely usable polymers into functional ones, and attention has been paid to block polymers which are expected to show effectively various kinds of functions.
Under such circumstances, there have been proposed such trials as obtaining block polymers by polycondensation of plural numbers of polymers having different properties with each other utilizing terminal functional groups of polymers which are produced by use of azo compounds having functional groups and obtaining block copolymers by using a linear polymeric azo compound which are produced by alternate polycondensation between azo compounds and bifunctional compounds or using polymeric azo compounds which are produced by polycondensation of two or more kinds of azo compounds having dual decomposition temperatures.
For these purposes, there have been studied on various kinds of azo compounds having reactive functional groups, such as 2,2'-azobis (2-cyanopentanol), 2,2'-azobis(2-cyanopentanoic acid) and an azo compound having a hydroxy group (JP-A 61-63643) etc.
However, there is a problem that a solvent solubility and a storage stability of those azo compounds are not sufficient, and thus actually no considerable effect has been attained.